


Dream Encounter

by shirasade



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Early Work, F/M, Mary Sue, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-01-08
Updated: 2001-01-08
Packaged: 2017-10-26 13:52:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/283961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirasade/pseuds/shirasade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Commander Chakotay finally lay in his bed after a long and hard day on board the starship called Voyager and closed his tired eyes, he suddenly found Liliane Tyler in his arms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dream Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first English fanfic, one I translated from German. It's Voyager het smut featuring Chakotay and an OFC... You have to keep in mind that I was maybe 16 when I wrote this, okay? Don't laugh too hard!

When Commander Chakotay finally lay in his bed after a long and hard day on board the starship called Voyager and closed his tired eyes, he suddenly found Liliane Tyler in his arms.

He looked at her bright blue eyes, that were watching him with a mixture of surprise and longing, then he pulled her nearer. As if it hadn't been years since the last time they had been so near, Chakotay's strong gentle hands glided under Liliane's nighty and caressed her breasts , her smooth skin. Liliane moaned softly and kissed his sensual lips. Their tongues played the still familiar games while their bodies moved in perfect unison. Chakotay stroked Liliane's sensitive back and watched her breathing become faster. She laughed delighted and whispered in his ear: "You haven't forgotten what turns me on, even after all these years..."  
He stopped shortly, just to get rid of her night gown, so he could see her beautiful naked body. She was perfect in his eyes, specially now, longing to be near him. He could smell her arousal and the bulk in his boxers became bigger at the sight of her. His voice was deep, sexy, as it had always been when they were together like that. "It's been so long, and yet you look exactly the same..." Liliane laughed, a sound he had always loved to hear. "Flatterer!"  
Then she kissed him deeply, only pausing to free him from his pants and t-shirt. She planted kisses all over his broad muscled chest, took first one nipple in her mouth then the other. Chakotay closed his eyes when she travelled farther down his body. He wanted her so much it hurt... Her tongue licked around his length, down around his balls and up again.  
Decidedly Chakotay pulled her up and pinned her down under him. "You haven't learned anything, have you? It's Ladies first..." With that he started caressing her again with an intensity that made her gasp. First gently then rougher he sucked the hard tips of her breasts, changing from left to right, while his fingers found her most sensitive spot and caressed it. Chakotay heard her breathing become ragged and she groaned his name. There was nothing he wanted more than bury himself in her deep warm and wet vagina, but he decided his cock would have to wait a bit longer.  
Liliane's fingers clutched his hair when his mouth left her breasts and travelled to her center. She felt his tongue expertly licking and kissing her, lapping her juices as if they were delicious wine. Her body started to contract and she heard herself screaming his name as she came. Chakotay loved feeling her, loved the way she let herself go. He wanted her so much, but the moment he pushed her over the edge he was suddenly alone again.

He groaned, frustrated when he realized it had all been a dream. This had been incredibly vivid, he almost could smell her, feel her warmth... Slowly he opened his eyes, when he realized that he did in fact smell her, that there were wet patches on the ruffled up sheets that smelled exactly like the delicious juices he had been devouring just moments before. And he was naked, how the hell had he managed that? Chakotay was completely puzzled and put on his boxers again. He had no idea what had happened here, but he felt an urgent need to shower - as cold as possible!  
And there was something else he was wondering about. Why had he dreamed of Liliane Tyler. whom he hadn't seen since he left Starfleet to join the Maquis? Since then there had been other women, like Seska - and of course Kathryn... For a long time the captain had been the object of his late night fantasies, even if there hadn't been anything except friendship in their relationship for quite a long time now. She had made it clear she didn't want him to be her lover as long as they were on this ship. But still he had hoped...  
Now he realized that perhaps he was ready to move on - thanks to Liliane. His thoughts returned to her, to their time together at the academy. With a smile Chakotay fell asleep...

At the same time, but ten thousands of light years away, Liliane Tyler opened her eyes in her quarters on board the USS Tikal. She was still panting from the incredible orgasm Chakotay had awarded her with. Chakotay - why had it been him in her dream? She hadn't thought about him for a long time now, wanting to forget the hurt she felt when he left her, burning all the bridges behind him when he joined the Maquis. She had known then that it wouldn't be easy to forget him, forget the wonderful relationship they had shared for more than two years... She had come to understand why he couldn't behave differently, why he couldn't stay in Starfleet, but it had hurt like hell nevertheless.  
Liliane sighed and made herself comfortable, still agreeably relaxed and tired from her climax. It was then that she realized her dream hadn't taken place in her own bed but in completely unknown Starfleet quarters - not even one of those Chakotay and she had shared at the academy. Oh, what did it matter? Liliane closed her eyes and thought again of Chakotay, of his hands and mouth on her body, until she also fell asleep.  
Only the next morning did Liliane realize that she was naked. How had she managed that?  
She worked hard during the next day, but her thoughts kept returning to Chakotay. He occupied her mind so much that she looked up all the unclassified informations about his whereabouts. That way she learned that his Maquis ship had disappeared years ago in the badlands, exactly like the starship Voyager, that had chased him there. Surprised Liliane felt her heart growing heavy when she thought of Chakotay as probably dead...

In the evening Chakotay went to bed with a strange feeling. He closed his eyes and immediately felt Liliane's body close to him. Was he asleep? But all the questions that had occupied him during the day disappeared when he looked into Liliane's sparkling eyes. They embraced fiercely, as if they had waited for this moment for a long time, and exchanged a deep kiss. This night they took their time, not wanting to melt into ecstasy so quickly as they had the night before. They both had questions to ask that required a clear head. "Where are we?" Liliane wanted to know, holding him with arms and legs, so he could feel her gorgeous body in all its beauty. That made a coherent answer much more difficult for Chakotay. Liliane laughed at his struggle to concentrate on her question - it was like in old times! He finally managed to say: "In my quarters." "Since - hey, what are you doing?!" Laughing she stopped his hands exploring her body, otherwise she knew she would lose control again. "Since when does a Maquis captain sleep in Starfleet quarters?" "Since I'm First Officer on the starship Voyager, ensign." "Ensign? No, Commander, I'm lieutenant now, perhaps soon Lieutenant Commander..." Chakotay smiled at the pride in her voice. "Congratulations!" He kissed her, and they stopped talking for quite a while.  
Their tongues wrapped around each other just as their bodies, their movements became faster and Liliane moaned in Chakotays mouth, as he penetrated her first with one finger, then with two. She dug her nails into his shoulders and ran them down his spine, causing Chakotay to gasp. His cock was so hard he thought it would burst if he didn't bury it in her at once, because now Liliane was stroking him with the same rhythm he caressed her clit. As if she knew exactly, Liliane opened her legs and groaned into his ear: "What are you waiting for - now, Chakotay, I want you NOW!". With a growl Chakotay obeyed her command, plunged his manhood into her, deeper and deeper, as she was thrusting her hips against him. She drove him almost mad, he wasn't sure if he would be able to wait until she was ready. Again, as if hearing his thoughts, Liliane panted between thrusts: "It's... okay... want to feel you... inside me..." His deep brown eyes locked into hers, before he kissed her once again deeply. And as he lost control and Liliane felt his semen fill her and heard him call her name - she was suddenly alone in her quarters again...

The room seemed to spin around her, one moment she was holding Chakotay in her arms, the next he was gone. What was the matter with her? This time had felt even more real than last time, not only because of this indescribably hot fuck - no, lovemaking, she corrected, when she remembered how close they had been - but also because they had talked. But what the hell had his explanations meant? Why did she make up such a story? Confused Liliane turned her thoughts to other things. She was still aroused, so she started to caress herself, thinking of Chakotay, until she felt herself contracting. But it just wasn't the same... Liliane shook her head, as she lay back exhausted - she really had to stop thinking of this dream as real! "I mean, what else can it be?" With this thought she fell asleep...

Different from Liliane Chakotay didn't sleep much that night. After having recovered from his orgasm just to feel being alone like physical pain, he spent most of the night and the following day thinking. He made some research and finally asked captain Janeway for a talk in private.  
Kathryn Janeway led him to her ready room and sat behind her desk watching her first officer trying to find a starting point. "What's the matter, Chakotay - anything serious?" Janeway asked finally friendlily, sensing Chakotay's strange embarrassment. "No, not really, just... hm... the last two nights I had strange - experiences..." he started, not knowing where to look. "Yes?" Encouraging Janeway tried to look him in the eyes.  
"Well, I was... visited by an old... girlfriend from my academy days. I hadn't really thought about her for a long time, and despite that she's come to me twice at night - in my dreams as I first thought. But meanwhile I've come to the conclusion that she's been here on Voyager in reality!" "And why do you think that?" Janeway asked interested. Chakotay felt himself starting to blush and hoped his dark complexion didn't show it. "Well, first of all, the experiences were very... intense, felt much more real than normally... And they were... erotic encounters - and afterwards, when I was alone again, there was... evidence of two people having lain in my bed."  
Embarrassed Chakotay continued quickly: "Therefore I've made some research, because this would really be extraordinary, if someone from Alpha quadrant were able to come here!" Janeway nodded. "Oh yes, if she can do it, perhaps we can, too!" Chakotay looked apologetic. "I don't think so, not if my theory is true..." " What is your theory, I'm very interested to hear it! - Are your encounters perhaps nothing for her but dreams, which she forgets as soon as she wakes up?" "I don't think so - the second time we talked, and she wanted to know, where we are, what I was doing in Starfleet quarters. She seemed to have thought about it after the first night."  
Janeway smiled, because Chakotay's face had softened noticeably and he seemed to be thinking about something very pleasant. But she had to interrupt his daydreaming and asked: "Do you have an idea how this could have happened?"  
"Yes, I do, captain. Exactly on the day before the ‚dreams' started, I explored this strange nebula with lieutenant Myers and ensign Sakymoro. We weren't able to get any clear readings and flew inside, and as soon as we had crossed the border, we all felt repulsed and wanted desperately to leave, as if something filled our minds with these feelings to keep us away. But nothing happened to us, and the feelings stopped as soon as we left the nebula. When we were back you decided to leave whatever was inside the nebula alone." Chakotay paused to catch his breath.  
"Now I've talked to Myers and Sakymoro, and they've both been dreaming vividly about people that used to mean a lot to them when they were young - as Liliane, I mean lieutenant Tyler did to me when I was at the academy." Janeway interrupted, her look very interested. "But what Myers and Sakymoro have had were only dreams, weren't they? Why are your experiences different? " "We already guessed that there must be some sort of being inside the nebula, that's able to reach into our minds - perhaps it somehow activated this old memories as a sort of excuse for influencing us the way it did. But lieutenant Tyler's grandfather was an Ilar and therefore able to translocate himself, not into another quadrant, but perhaps when she was stimulated by the being in the nebula..." Chakotay sighed. "I know it sounds strange, but what else could it be? I just felt that I should tell you about it..."

Liliane could hardly await the evening, because even lacking an explanation for her feeling she was sure to see Chakotay again. She longed for his strong arms, that had held her so tenderly, for his warm body, that could drive her crazy, just for his nearness - everything felt so real to her. She just wanted to enjoy her experiences as best as she could! "Because, who knows when I'll have such a perfect lover again..."  
Therefore she went to bed and closed her eyes full of expectation. And already she felt him beside her, felt Chakotay's warm breath on her neck. Smiling Liliane turned around and met his loving gaze. "You're a persistent dream..." she whispered and kissed his full lips, felt them open under her soft pressure. She lost herself in this kiss, until Chakotay unwillingly pulled away and looked at her seriously. "This isn't a dream, Liliane! You're in the Delta quadrant, on the USS Voyager." And he told the astonished Liliane his whole "nebula theory". "So we have to thank your grandfather for being able to hold each other like this", he closed and draw her to him.  
She laughed, still a bit confused. "That's - fantastic! I can hardly believe it! And yet..." , she looked at him and touched his chest to feel his heart beat. "...yet I believe you!" She kissed him, then pulled away, smiling, yet there was something serious in her eyes. "And now that you know I'm real you'd like to get rid of me, so we won't get too involved?"  
Chakotay looked at this beautiful woman he was holding and realized how much he had hurt her when he left. He kissed her, hoping to show her how sorry he was. "I'm afraid, I already am involved, Liliane! I missed you so much when I joined the Maquis, but I thought it would be better if I let you live your life in Starfleet. - And now you're here and everything comes back to me..." Her eyes lit up at his words and Chakotay wondered how he had ever been able to leave her. She looked at him with eyes full of passion. "Then give me a reason to stay!" The words had hardly left her mouth, when she covered it with both her hands, as if she couldn't believe what she had said. Before he was able to say anything, she shook her head. "What am I saying here - of course I have to go back!" She grinned at him, but a hint of sadness showed in her eyes. They had always betrayed her, as Chakotay remembered. "Let's just say good-bye, okay - Chakotay?" And she started to kiss him, passionately and intensely, so she would never forget the way he felt.  
Chakotay responded almost as hungry as she, thrusting deep inside her mouth with his tongue. His hands played on her body, she answered to his touch with an intensity that aroused him enormously. She rolled him around and straddled on his lap, but did not yet let him enter her. She planted kisses all over his neck, nibbled at his earlobes, then leaned back and closed her eyes with a moan, when he started licking her nipples while caressing her back with his hands. Then it was his turn to groan, because now she held his rock hard length in her hand and massaged it, until he begged her to stop. "Please... Liliane, I want to... be inside you!" She grinned at him and relented, because she, too, wanted to feel him completely.  
She lifted herself until she felt the dripping tip of his cock at her entrance, then glided down. Oh, it was so perfect, the way their bodies fit together! First slowly, then faster and faster they thrust their hips together, finding quickly a rhythm. Liliane cried out as she felt herself nearing the edge just as Chakotay groaned and rolled her onto her back, so he could move even more violently. Her legs held him as close as if they were one, their mouths found each other the moment her body started to contract and he, too, found his release and filled her with his juice.  
Exhausted they lay there, with him still inside her, panting, when they suddenly realized, that something was different. "Why..." they started at the same time, then looked at each other and smiled. Finally Chakotay spoke, still holding Liliane tightly: "Why haven't we been separated when we climaxed, the way it was before?" Liliane shrugged, then grinned, her eyes flashing mischievously: "Perhaps we have to come separately? It would be worth a try, wouldn't it?" His answering grin almost reached from ear to ear: "You're never satisfied, aren't you?" Laughing they rolled over the bed, each one trying to stay on top.  
In the end they landed on the floor and Chakotay's superior weight and muscle mass enabled him to pin her down. He held her wrists with one hand and started to kiss his way all over her body. His other hand found the juncture of her legs already wet again and he started to caress her, driving two fingers in and out of her. Liliane moaned and pushed her sex against his hand. Chakotay loved the way she reacted to him and felt his cock stir again.  
Quickly he turned her around and positioned her on his lap, not letting his fingers leave her. He kissed her ears, her neck, her shoulders as he held her against him and caressed her breasts from behind. Her groans grew louder and she rubbed herself against his hand inside her and his length behind her. Chakotay fought to keep control, but when Liliane started moaning his name louder and louder, he simply couldn't resist and slid inside her from behind, moving his fingers to her clit. It felt so good to be inside her and feel her come! With a loud scream Liliane climaxed, sagging against her lover. She turned around to kiss him and smiled: "Hey, I'm still here..." But then she started to move again, feeling his still hard cock fill her completely. His hands were an her hips, hers on the floor to steady herself. She heard him groan and then scream as he came and just loved the feeling of being together, being one.  
After his orgasm Chakotay held Liliane close, spooned her. When he was able to talk again, he spoke softly into her ear: "I think, the reason you're still here is because I didn't want you to leave..." She turned to face him and he marveled at the reaction he was able to provoke from her, when he saw that she had tears in her eyes. She kissed him tenderly, then said: "I'm so glad, so glad - I don't think I could have faced losing you again..." He smiled, feeling happy in a way he hadn't for a long, long time. "Now you're also trapped here, far away from home... And I don't feel anything except joy! Do you think you could stand being with someone who's so selfish?" Liliane laughed, her heart flowing over with happiness and love, as she took his face into her hands and kissed him gently...

Later. "Don't you think it's time to tell your captain that she has a new crew member on Voyager?" Sighing happily Liliane snuggled up to her lover. Chakotay grinned and caressed her lips with his tongue. "But on the other hand, perhaps we should let her sleep - the morning is still early enough for me to get to know her, don't you think?" ...


End file.
